prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jackie Fargo
| birth_place = Concord, North Carolina | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = | debut = 1950 | retired = 1984 }} Henry Faggart (June 26, 1930 - June 24, 2013) known by his ringname Jackie Fargo, was an American professional wrestler who competed in Southeastern regional promotions and the National Wrestling Alliance during the 1950s, 1960s and 1970s. A mainstay of NWA Mid-America (later the Continental Wrestling Association), he served as a mentor to Jerry "The King" Lawler and The Fabulous Ones, among other wrestlers in the Memphis area. Professional wrestling career Although teaming with numerous wrestlers during his career, Faggart was most successful with Don Fargo who together won the Chicago and Georgia versions of the NWA World Tag Team titles in 1958 and dominated the National Wrestling Alliance during late 1950s; their match against Argentina Rocca and Miguel Perez was witnessed by a record breaking 20,125 people at Madison Square Garden on March 30, 1957. Jim Cornette credits Fargo with popularising wild brawls and the use of tables and chairs in wrestling in the Tennessee area, which he sees as one of the origins of the later 'hardcore' wrestling style. During the 1960s, Faggart won the NWA Georgia Tag Team title with Joe Fargo and Mario Milano as well as enjoying numerous title reigns capturing the NWA Southern Tag Team title with Don Fargo, Lester Welch, Tex Riley, Mario Milano, Sonny Fargo, Len Rossi, Dennis Hall, Jerry Jarrett, Mr. Wrestling and Lou Thesz. A longtime mentor to many younger wrestlers in the Memphis area, he later became involved in a feud with former protege Jerry Lawler who defeated Fargo in a handicap match with Jim White for the NWA Southern Tag Team Championship on March 28, 1973. Faggart later teamed with George Gulas and Tojo Yamamoto to capture the NWA Mid-America Tag Team title several times during the early 1970s, becoming the first NWA Six-Man Tag Team Championship along with Gulas and Dennis Hall in November 1973. Although retiring in 1980, he joined Jerry Jarrett's Memphis promotion to help The Fabulous Ones (Stan Lane and Steve Keirn) in their feud against The Moondogs before their departure in 1984 and retired shortly thereafter. Although presently in retirement, he has appeared on several shows for Jerry Jarrett's NWA-TNA promotion during the early 2000s. On June 19, 2002, Fargo appeared on the very first NWA TNA Weekly Pay Per View along with other NWA Legends. Personal life On January 1, 2012, it was reported that Faggart had been hospitalised with pneumonia. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Atomic knee drop *'Signature moves' **Forearm smash Championships and accomplishments *'Georgia Championship Wrestling' **[[NWA World Tag Team Championship (Georgia version)|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Georgia version)]] (1 time) with Don Fargo *'Gulf Coast Championship Wrestling' **NWA Southern Tag Team Championship (Gulf Coast Version) (2 times) - with Joey Fargo (1) and Jack Donovan (1) *'NWA Chicago' **[[NWA World Tag Team Championship (Chicago version)|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Chicago version)]] (1 time) with Don Fargo *'NWA Mid-America / Continental Wrestling Association' **AWA Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Randy Fargo **NWA Mid-America Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **NWA Mid-America Tag Team Championship (5 times) with Tojo Yamamoto (2) and George Gulas (3) **NWA Six-Man Tag Team Championship (2 times) with George Gulas and Dennis Hall **NWA Southern Junior Heavyweight Championship (5 times) **[[AWA Southern Tag Team Championship|NWA Southern Tag Team Championship (Mid-America version)]] (22 times) with Don Fargo (2), Lester Welch (3), Tex Riley (1), Mario Milano (2), Sonny Fargo (3), Len Rossi (2), Lou Thesz (1), Dennis Hall (1), Jerry Jarrett (4), Don Greene (2), and Randy Fargo (1) **[[NWA World Tag Team Championship (Mid-America version)|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Mid-America version)]] (15 times) with Don Fargo (9), Joe Fargo (1), Mario Milano (1), Len Rossi (1) Herb Welch(1), Robert Fuller (1), and Jerry Jarrett (1) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 1996) External links *Jackie Fargo Profile at Online World of Wrestling *Jackie Fargo Profile at CAGEMATCH Category:American wrestlers Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Continental Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Gulf Coast Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Memphis Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Capitol Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Mid-America alumni Category:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:1928 births Category:1955 debuts Category:1980 retirements Category:2013 deaths Category:North Carolina wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers